


No More

by QuickySand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boy Can Be Idiots :P, M/M, Minor OOC, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dark Lord decides to kill Draco's mother as a warning, Lucius becomes more abusive than ever. Fed up with his poor excuse for a dad, Draco turns to the only other person he's ever felt close to...<br/>When the Dursely's set fire to Harry's final straw, he finds himself with an unexpected caretaker. Little does he know, that he has a roommate...</p><p>*This takes place during the Goblet of Fire and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Blood. That was the only thing Draco could think of right now. His own blood, at the moment, was on his father’s cane. But it only reminded him of how his mother’s blood sprayed onto the walls when the Dark Lord’s horcrux snake Nagini attacked her over and over again… It had been a warning to Lucius, who the Dark Lord had called a coward and unfaithful. Lucius took it out on Draco. Draco knew his father was taking the loss badly, but he had always been abusive and now it was getting so much worse. “You’re pathetic!!” Lucius spat when Draco teared up. “You’re weak, and you’ll never live up to be a strong Death Eater!! You’ll never be like me!!” Something inside the young blond snapped.

“I’m glad!” He shouted, and his father recoiled in surprise. “I’m glad I’ll never be like you! Who would ever want to be a prick so horrible as you?!” That earned another whip from the cave, but fear filled Lucius’ eyes when Draco didn’t bat an eyelash. “No more!! I bet mother never even liked you! _I_ never did!!”

“ _Leave_ then!!” His father hollered back and Draco stared at him silently for a long moment, his nostrils flaring and his gray eyes burning with hatred.

“I will.”

 

  I hated my father so much… Why did he have to be like this? Why did mother have to go? Why was the Dark Lord so cruel? I didn’t even _want_ to become a Death Eater. That’s why I was carrying a suitcase and waiting for the Knight Bus. I didn’t have much stuff at all, other than my clothes, so everything fit easily into my one suitcase. “You okay there, mate?” I jumped, looking up from where I sat on the curb. The Knight Bus was already here. I stared up, startled into the brown eyes of the seater.

“U-Um… Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” I muttered, standing up. The scruffy man smiled and nodded, ushering me in and carrying my suitcase for me.

“So, where are ya off to?” I thought for a moment as I sat, flinching a bit when the bus started off, then sighed.

“Do you know where Severus Snape lives?” I questioned and he smirked. He looked back over his shoulder.

“He said he wants to take a visit to see the Potions Professor from Hogwarts!” He called to the bus driver. The shrunken head began to laugh.

“That old creep, man? You cannot be serious! Because he’s _Severus_!!” More laughter and I rolled my eyes.

“Get me there fast and I’ll tip you extra.” I flashed a few gold coins and the seater stared hungrily at them.

“Yes, sir.”

 

  I sighed for the trillionth time that night as I trudged off of the bus, tossing a few gold coins to the driver and a few more to the seater. “Name’s Mavric, by the way, if ya ever need our assistance again, Mr. Malfoy.” I scowled.

“Don’t call me that. Just Draco.” He looked surprised, but tipped his cap with a nod before the Knight Bus took off. I shivered from the cold night air, then turned around. This was Snape’s apartment, alright; worn down and blending in. _Damn, I_ really _don’t want to wake him up, at this hour…_ It w _as_ one in the morning, after all. I took a deep breath, hopping up the steps with the suitcase, then knocked firmly on the door. As I waited for an answer, thoughts of last night wandered around my mind and brought tears to my eyes. I couldn’t so much as sniff before the door opened. I snapped my gaze up with a gulp, seeing an angry expression. But as soon as he saw me, his expression turned to surprise and worry.

“D-Draco?” He coughed, and tears began to slip down my cheeks.

 

  Draco let out a hiccup of a sob before dropping his suitcase and gripping me in a tight hug around my waist. Knowing the boy was distressed, I carefully wrapped my arms around him and led him inside, using my magic to bring his suitcase in as well and set it by my reading chair. Another flick of my wrist and the door was closed and locked, and my lamp turned on. I kept Draco close to me as he cried, allowing him to let it all out before I began to question him. When he let out his last, dripping sniff, I sat him in my reading chair and knelt beside him, my hands gripping his shoulder gently. “What’s wrong, what happened?” I asked softly and he looked up at me with glassy, pouty, stormy gray eyes. His throat twitched a bit, as if he was struggling to speak without crying again. My brows furrowed; I had never seen him this upset, before.

“T-The Dark Lord… H-He… Killed m-my… Mother…” My lips parted slightly in shock; I hadn’t heard this news. “And f-father, h-he’s… A… M- _Monster_ …” My jaw clenched.

“Did he do this to you?” I pointed out the bruises on his arms and he nodded.

“I-It’s worse… O-On m-my back… I haven’t… B-Bathed, yet…” I growled softly, cursing Lucius.

“Well, then strip of your clothes and you may use my bathroom.” He was silent for a long moment. “Is something wrong?” He nodded slightly after a few seconds.

“I… Ran away.” He said quietly.

“Obviously-” He looked back up at me with pleading eyes and my throat ran dry.

“M-May I… Stay here with… You?” His voice was meek and fearfully, and my heart clenched.

“Of course!” I exclaimed, then cleared my throat and regained my posture. “Of course. Since you have nowhere else to go, you can stay with me. I have an extra bedroom, anyways. Sleep in my room, tonight, and I’ll have yours set up by tomorrow.” He was silent for another long moment, looking back down.

“Thank you.” His voice was so soft that it had been hard to hear, and I thought for a moment that I had misheard him. I didn’t have a chance to ask, though, as he stood up and walked over to my bathroom without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

  I was nodding off again when I heard the bathroom door open. I sat up a bit more, forcing my eyes open. “Draco?” I called.

“Y-Yes, sir?”

“Severus. Are you feeling any better?”

“Y-Yes, um… Severus.” I kept down a smile and stood, walking over to him. He was only dressed in pajama pants, his hair still wet and dripping.

“Good. Then I trust you’ll sleep well?” A shy nod. “Keep your head up, Draco. You have nothing to be ashamed of or anything of the sort.” I thought I saw him smile, but it was gone before I could be sure. He looked up at me with a firmer nod, turning to the door of my bedroom.

“Thank you, Severus.” The door shut. I _did_ hear it that time, and it brought a smile to my face that hadn’t been there for too long.

“You’re welcome, Draco…”

 

  I was awoken again in the morning by the smell of French toast. I yawned and rubbed my eyes a bit before taking in my surroundings; I was in the living room. With a jolt, I remembered last night’s events. “Draco?” Sure enough, a voice echoed back.

“Mornin’, Severus.” I smiled a bit, then yawned again and stood up. I made my way into the kitchen, then saw Draco in a green apron over the stove. I set a hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at me. “Hope you don’t mind I made breakfast.”

“Of course not. It’s a pleasant surprise. But may I ask why?” Pain flashed briefly in his eyes as he looked back at the food he was making.

“F-Fath… Lucius always told me to make breakfast for him and mother. Force of habit, I think.” He ended with a chuckle, to my relief, as he set the food on two different plates; scrambled eggs and French toast.

“You do not have to do that if you-“

“Oh, no! No, I like cooking.” I would be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised, but I smiled and nodded anyway.

“Thank you.” He nodded back and we sat out in the living room to eat.

“You sure do have a lot of books. Are you a nerd or something?” Draco asked through a mouthful and I chuckled in amusement.

“Most are on potions, but a few are on spells. The rest are novels. You can read any one of them, if you’d like to.” It was silent for a moment, but something came to my mind. “School is in two weeks, you know.” He nodded wistfully.

“It is…” I raised a brow.

“Well, instead of taking the train, you should probably take the trip with me.” He paused mid-bite to look up at me in surprise.

“You know, I’ve never thought about how the staff gets to Hogwarts. How do you do it?” The answer came easily.

“Most ride brooms or take the Floo. I myself, as well as Professor McGonagall apparate. The Headmaster, as well Filch and Rubeus Hagrid live on the grounds.” He looked thoughtful.

“Really? Huh… So… We’re going to apparate there?” I nodded. “Won’t the other professors be surprised?”

“Obviously. But there is no point of taking the express when you can get there in seconds. Perhaps I will even let you help me set up Potions class.” His eyes grew wide.

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Severus.” He paused for a long moment before snorting.

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humour.” I smiled slightly.

“There is a lot that many people do not know about me.” I wiped my mouth with the napkin before standing up and returning to the kitchen, rising off my plate and utensils. When I returned, I saw Draco standing in front of one of my book walls, his fingers running over the spines of one row. He stopped on “Moby Dick”.

“Ew, you have muggle books?” He huffed when he noticed me and I fought not to roll my eyes.

“Yes, many muggles are magnificent authors. Since they cannot live in the world that we do, unknowingly they make it for themselves. Draco scrunched his nose in “disgust”, though his eyes were filled with curiosity. “As I said, you may read them if you wish. But if you do not mind, I would like some quiet so that I may read the Daily Prophet before I begin to fill your room.”

“Oh, alright, Severus.”

 

  I smiled when I found Draco asleep in my reading chair, the book “Moby Dick” in his hand on his chest. He had insisted on staying in the living room for the night so that he could read some books on the Dark Arts before bed, but that obviously wasn’t his intent. The book was closed, as well, so he had apparently already finished it. Not wanting to hurt his pride, I carefully took the book from his hand and slid it back into place on the shelf. Then I took two books, “Four Blind Mice” and “Of Mice and Men”, and quietly placed them in his suitcase for when we got to Hogwarts. A soft coo caught my attention and I finally noticed Fawkes perched on the coffee table, a note in his beak. “From Albus?” I asked quietly as I took the note and he nodded. I pet his beak before ushering him out, and he flew out the window into the morning mist with grace. Still smiling a little, I opened the letter and began to read it. My smile was wiped away instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Draco's secretly a bookworm. :P


	3. Chapter 3

  I gritted my teeth as I glared at the stone between my feet while Hedwig fluttered her wings nervously, sensing my negative emotions tonight as easily as she did every other night. Tonight, they had gone too far, burning the only picture I had of my parents… “Damn it, Sirius, why won’t you answer…?!” I hissed as my call was ignored once again.

“Need help there, mate?” I looked up to see a familiar face.

“Oh, hey Mavric, I see Stanley’s not on today” I sighed in relief, “You startled me.” He laughed softly, helping me to my feet. I let Hedwig hop onto my shoulder, since I had forgotten to grab her cage. “Yeah, can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?” Mavric smirked.

“Did you blow up another aunt?” I rolled my eyes.

“No. And this is going to be a one-way trip, this time.” The scruffy blond’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Serious?” I nodded. “Alright, well… Come on, then. To the Leaky Cauldron, Ernie!” He called to the bus driver, who nodded.

“Make sure you eat the pea soup before it eats you!” Dre laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

“You made that joke _last_ year.” I huffed and he grinned.

“But it’s true!” He snickered.

“Guess you’re right.” I chuckled as I sat down, and the Knight Bus took off.

 

  I had already been at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days when I received a howler from Ron. “ _Are you crazy?! Why didn’t you tell us?! We would have gotten you a proper room and everything, you git!! Why don’t you ever think before you act?! You could have gotten kidnapped or something!! Hermione an’ I are on our way right now and ya better have a good reason for running away like that, or I’ll rip your bloody ‘ead off!_ ” I laughed as the howler ripped itself to shreds. _He’s still got that Weasley temper, for sure. Well, I suppose I better wash up before they arrive…_

 

  A knock on the door caught my attention as I dried my hair. “Be there in a second!” I called, only to hear impatient mumbling outside. I chuckled, tightening my belt as I approached the door since all I was wearing were my pants, then opened the door. Ron and Hermione both stood with their arms crossed, their eyes glaring me down. Smiling, I gestured for them to come in before backing up and throwing my hair towel on the bed. Hedwig glanced fearfully at my seething friends.

“You _better_ have a good reason for-“

“They burned my photo of my parents.” Hermione’s words stopped there, and both she and Ron stared at me in shocked silence. All of their anger had dissipated as Hermione hugged me tightly and Ron placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Harry, I’m so sorry…!” Hermione whimpered and I sighed.

“It’s alright, ‘mione, I’m sure I’ll find another one someday. Besides, I am _never_ going back there again.”

“Well, you can’t stay here forever,” Ron spoke rather softly, obviously fearing for my emotions, “You’re gonna run outta money eventually, and you’re too young to apply for a job.” He pointed out.

“Well, can’t I stay with you for a while?” He looked hesitant as Hermione let me go.

“Well, ya see… Percy’s been acting really strange lately, and he’s causing a lot of trouble. Mom _really_ wants to help you, believe me! It’s just… Not possible, right now.” I nodded, understanding; Percy had always been a troublemaker, obviously ashamed that his family was so humble when they were Purebloods. It sickened me, honestly.

“What about you, Hermione?” She sadly shook her head.

“I think it’d overwhelm my parents. They’re not wizards or witches, so… I just want what’s best for them. Sorry, Harry. What about Sirius?” I sighed, looking down.

“He hasn’t answered a single one of my letters or messages. I hope he’s okay…”

“I’m sure he is,” Ron chuckled, patting my back, “He survived Azkaban, he can survive anything!” I nodded, looking back up with a smile.

“And, ya know, I wouldn’t mind staying with Hagrid, but his house is a bit too small and he already has three pets.” They both nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t you ask Professor McGonagall?” Hermione suggested. “Maybe she knows of a place you could stay, since she’s helped you so many times, before.” I grinned enthusiastically and sat down at the desk, pulling out a quill and parchment.

 

  It was about three hours before McGonagall responded. I cleared my throat to read the note aloud. “Dear Mr. Potter, it is indeed unfortunate as to what has happened. I have conversed with Albus Dumbledore and he agrees there is only one place open for you to stay, at the moment. You may not agree to our choice, but the address is at the bottom of the parchment. He has rather reluctantly agreed to house you, as long as you ‘behave yourself and not make a mess’. Good luck, Minerva McGonagall.”

“Who do ya think the poor guy could be?” Ron joked and I nudged him.

“As long as it’s not Lockheart, I’ll do fine!” Our laughter more than likely rang through the halls as I began to pack my suitcase for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Harry, what have you gotten yourself into? xD


	4. Chapter 4

  It was early morning when a knock was heard on the door. “Are you expecting someone?” Draco asked as he tied his apron.

“Unfortunately, yes.” I sighed, walking out of the kitchen and over to the door. When I opened the door, I wasn’t even surprised to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley standing close to Harry Potter. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. “I agreed to you and only you, Potter. Not Granger and Weasely.”

“Potter?!” Draco practically screeched from the kitchen, and Weasely looked about ready to faint.

“Well, come in. I know we have much to talk about, regarding your housing and rules to be set.” I ushered them in and closed the door behind them. Draco pretty much sprinted into the living room, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. It was silent for a long moment, and I sighed again and rolled my eyes. “It would do not to _dawdle_. Draco, are you done eating breakfast?” He snapped his gaze to me, his eyes conflicted.

“Um, no, Severus. What about yours…?” I waved him off.

“I’ll eat in in due time, Draco. Go on and eat while I talk to Mr. Potter and his friends.” He obliged rather shakily, as though he was having a crisis. I wouldn’t blame him. “Well? Sit.” The other three sat on the couch, while I sat in my living room. “I assume from how you are behaving that Minerva didn’t tell you who you were to stay with?” Harry closed his mouth and shook his head, his eyes still wide. “Well, on any other occasion I would immediately refuse, however we all know of Minerva’s persuasive skills. She and Albus informed me that you have no place else to turn to, and I am nothing if not a loyal and concerned Hogwarts Professor. Now there will be rules, of course-”

“Is Malfoy staying here, too?” I narrowed my eyes at him and Potter gulped.

“Yes, _Draco_ now resides here. We go by first names in this household… Harry,” His eyes widened in surprise, “It is how I was brought up. In Hogwarts, you may call anyone by anything you want. Not here. Curfew is at ten. Baths or showers every night, hygiene is everything. You may read anything off the shelves that you wish, but damage to my property is highly punishable. Draco likes to get up at six, sharp, so I expect that you will as well, since you will be sharing a room-“

“We’re _what_?!” Draco yelped from around the corner and I turned.

“Are you eavesdropping, Draco?” A small silence.

“N-No, I have no clue what you’re talking about!” I narrowed my eyes.

“Obviously…” I turned back to Potter and his friends. “There will be breakfast, lunch and dinner. If you want anything in between, you must ask me. Also, I don’t suppose that these two are staying here as well?” They quickly shook their heads.

“Um, n-no sir, we just came to assure that Harry was not going to stay with a creep.” Hermione assured and I nodded my approval at her.

“Too late …” I heard Ron mutter into his hand, and nearly showed my amusement through a smirk.

“Ron…!” Harry hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. I always thanked my impressive self-control around these three, for their antics were more than amusing. I watched Harry for a moment as he glared down the ginger boy.

“Where are all of your belongings?” I found myself asking, eyeing his owl and single suitcase. He flicked his attention back to me, his eyes suddenly full of pain. He was never good at hiding his emotions, no Potter ever had been.

“Um… This is all I have, sir-”

“Severus.” I corrected and he nodded hesitantly.

“This is all I have, S-Severus, sorry.” My heart ached for a brief moment before everything was interrupted by a cry of pain and a string of profound swears. Without stopping to think I was already in the kitchen. I found Draco in the center, swearing like a sailor and sucking on his forefinger, his face red as he glared at the burner.

“Draco?” He glanced at me with wide eyes before glaring at the stove again.

“I burnt my bleeding finger.” He muttered and I let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s because you had it set on high,” He cheeks turned redder than the rest of his face, “Go on and look for some burn salve in the bathroom, I’ll finish fixing breakfast. Off with you.” He scurried off into the hall, sparing a quick glance at the living room before shutting the door behind him. I heard familiar snickering in the living room and scowled. With a wave of my hand, Weasley yelped as his head was shoved down. I smirked when this resulted in the other two laughing, then turned the temperature of the burner down before beginning three more sets of breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Snape, there's just so much potential to his character. <3


End file.
